1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alkoxyimino-substituted bicyclic derivatives, a process for producing them, agents for controlling diseases and insect pests containing them as an active ingredient, and intermediates of them.
2. Description of the Background
Various compounds usable as agricultural fungicides have been known hitherto. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKAI") No. Hei 4-182461 discloses agricultural fungicides containing alkoxyiminoacetamide compounds as active ingredients. The specific compounds stated in this patent specification include, for example, 2-methoxyimino-2-[2-(indane -5-yloxymethyl)-phenyl]-acetic acid methylamide (compound No. 20). ##STR2##
J. P. KOKAI No. Hei 3-17052 discloses 2-methoxyimino-2-[2-(5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthalene-2-yloxymethyl)phenyl]-m ethylacetate (compound No. 1.246) as a specific example of the compounds: ##STR3##
J. P. KOKAI No. Sho 63-216848 discloses propene derivatives usable for fungicide compositions. Specifically, methyl 3-methoxy-2-[2-(dibenzofuran-2-yloxymethyl)-phenyl]-acrylate (compound No. 189) is given in this patent specification. ##STR4##
It is known that these compounds are effective in controlling diseases (the effects of controlling insect pests are not described in those specifications). However, the derivatives described therein are utterly different from those of the present invention in that they do not have an alkoxyimino substituent in the polycyclic part thereof. Further, these compounds have no or substantially no penetration and translocation. Under these circumstances, it is demanded to provide an agent for controlling diseases, which has an excellent penetration and translocation.